Vampire Experiences
by wanna.be.bella
Summary: SEQUEL: to Human Experiences. Well you saw how crazy Bella was when she was a human. Just see how much trouble she can get herself into as a vampire! All Cullen's involved in this crazy expidition! Rated M: for vulgar language.
1. The Change

**Muahaha! Hope you liked the cliffy I left you guys with. I thought it was quite lovely myself. Lol. Well this is the NEW story! Ha ha. Whoever thought there would be a sequel? Defiantly not me! And I'm the one who's writing it! But enough talk. Here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I DO NOT own Twilight. =D**

"THREE!" Jasper yelled.

These heightened vampire senses truly came in handy. Because as soon as the words left Jaspers mouth, my hand was forcing Emmett's towards the tree stump we were "playing" on.

I could hear the family's "Oohs" and "Ahh's" but I zoned it all out. I was completely focused on Emmett's hand, and forcing it down.

All of this was thought in the span of about 7 seconds' maybe.

And then before anything else could happen, I ended it. Forcing Emmett's hand back into the tree stump; also leaving an indent of his hand in the tree due to the force.

"Gosh dammit!!" Emmett yelled.

"Pay up Em." Jasper said, as Emmett took his wallet out of his pocket.

He handed him what I assumed to be a couple 100 dollar bills, still swearing under his breath.

I couldn't help but laugh at them, and their love of gambling.

"So I guess this starts the beginning of VAMPIRE EXPERIENCES!!!" Alice yelled bouncing up and down.

A huge smile spread across my face, as I grabbed Alice's hand and we screamed like little girls spinning in circles.

"This is going to be so very awesome!" I squealed.

"So what do you want to do first?" Edward asked.

"Umm. Well I haven't _eaten _yet. So I guess that'd be a good start. I am kinda VERY thirsty." I said liking my lips.

"Okay well it will be a little different, and the smells will be a lot different being that we're on a tropical island. But there's wild boar, and some other weird animals. But we'll give it a try." He said optimistically.

"If I'm with you it will be fine," I said smiling, looking straight into his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe just how lost I can get in the chocolate brown eyes of yours, Bella. It's just so mesmerizing," he said as he captivated my soul just through his eyes.

"You know what Edward?" I asked simply.

"What, love?"

"I love you."

"Well, you know what?" he replied.

"Huh?"

"I love you too."

"Well that's all I'll ever need for the rest of eternity," I whispered, because I knew he could hear me.

Edward just pecked me on the lips; a simple little kiss that meant more than the world to me.

Yes. I could get used to this…

He grabbed my hand as we stood up, and gently pulled on it. He began to jog and I easily kept up. Then he sped up and we were running at full speed.

It was exhilarating. Nothing could describe the sensation it was to run. All my senses were working as one; when I saw something I could easily attach it with a scent. If I heard something it was easy to find it. Every part of my being was one, working together, yet still moving at indescribable speeds.

Edward was always the fastest of the family, and I could easily keep up with him. I'm hoping its not just the newborn strengths. I wanted to be able to keep up with Edward no matter what. I wouldn't want him to have to slow down for me. I know he wouldn't mind, but still who would want too. I don't know how Edward put up with me while I was human.

**Okay. That's it. it's not a lot, but i wanted to get something from the sequel posterd for you all! So please feel free to review...they make me happy, and update faster! And if this is dissapointing don't worry it's just the first "sneak peek" i guee since it's really short. But I myslef liked it very much. Just some of the fluff i dont usually write about. =D**


	2. The Start of Somehting New

**Sorry for the wait! But here it is! The 2****nd**** chapter for Vampire Experiences! Oh p.s. you guys were AWESOMEEE with the reviews!! keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the bagel I am currently eating :D**

We finally made it to a somewhat open area, where we immediately stopped taking it all in. the sun was high in the sky, and both Edward and I were sparkling. It was like nothing else I'd ever seen.

Yeah Edward was gorgeous when I'd seen him in the light alone, but together we caused the clearing to shine with even more beauty.

"Awesomeness!" I squealed.

"Wow, I guess you have been spending too much time around Alice," Edward snorted.

"Yes, yes I have."

"Okay well let's hunt. Besides arm wrestling kissing me and running…this'll be one of your very first Vampire experiences." Edward said, accompanied by a gorgeous smile.

"Okay well…what do I do?"

"Just stop, close your eyes a concentrate on everything around you. When you hear something, zero in on that, and then just let your instincts take over." He said.

I immediately closed my eyes and allowed myself to become with my surroundings.

Surprisingly it was easier than I had expected, my legs gracefully moving, barely hitting the ground, taking me to my target. The smell was overwhelming; as I inhaled it only became stronger due to the fact that I was closing in on what looked to be a large boar.

It was all so simple. Before I could really comprehend what all happened, I had already drained the poor animal of its blood, and I felt myself again.

At that moment of feeding I became the true animal that I was. But I kept telling myself, that this was a LOT better than the alternative; human blood.

I shivered at the mere thought, and made my way back to the love of my life, who just stared in amazement.

I slumped into his arms where he held me tightly supporting all of my weight.

"So how'd it go? You looked amazing." He said reassuringly.

"Good…too good." I mumbled in response.

"Bella…It's okay to feel this way. Just think about your alternative."

"I have, I just need to let this sink in. it's a bit different than the usual pop-tarts and O-Jay. I laughed.

"That it is." He said playfully ruffling my hair.

"Hmm. Well we're on an island. We're vampires who require no sleep, and I'm a newborn who is utterly bored…and being that you kept half of your bargain so far, I want to hold up my end of the bargain." I said with a devilish smile.

"You mean…" I stuttered.

"Yes I want to marry you. We've been together for so long, and now that I have eternity, I want to spend it with you. Let's have Alice plan us a "little" wedding here on the island."

"Your positive Bella, you were always so hesitant?"

"Absolutely, I've learned quite a few things while hanging around your family, and I want it all. I want them to be my family, I want Rosalie to be my sister, and Esme my mother, I want to be the little sister Emmett's always wanted, but most of all I want to be your wife, for the rest of eternity." It was all the truth.

"I love you Bella." He said so passionately, sweeping me into his arms.

And before I could get a word out of my mouth Edward kissed me softly on the lips, soon bringing our little kiss into a full out kiss.

Although it was unnecessary to breathe, his kiss took my breath away.

And all the while our kiss only intensified. Soon enough Edward had me backed up to a tree his hands underneath my butt lifting me off the ground.

My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist not wanting to leave his body; my hands tied into his hair.

We were meant to be together, the way our tongues tied perfectly to one another's, how my smaller body fit perfectly into his, and how the look in our eyes was only for each other.

Yes I would marry Edward and I would never renounce being called Mrs. Edward Cullen. This is what I wanted.

When we finally ended out kiss, we just sat down; Edward holding me in his lap, I snuggled against his chest.

"So I assume Alice already knows." It wasn't a question, I knew she knew.

He laughed, "Yes, and she is very upset due to the fact that haven't come back, she needs details, and answers as to what you want, and what you don't want."

"Well…why keep her waiting! Lets go plan a wedding!" I squealed, grabbing his hands and running back to the house.

When we made it to the door, Alice swung it open, grabbed my wrist and dragged me, willingly, down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Where have you been!?!" she shrieked. "Never mind that, you're here now, and we can plan a wedding." She said, slowly calming down.

Edward was still holding my hand as we sat on a whicker loveseat, with cute cushions on it.

"Being that it's going to be on this island, and we can't send the whole town of Forks here, we're going to have plane tickets sent to both Charlie, Renee and Phil. So you may want to call them to inform them that the wedding will be held here. But now…we talk about the dress! So that means Edward, OUT!" (**A.N: remember that this is after Eclipse so don't freak out that the wedding is "so soon"). **

Alice dragged us into the depths of her closet, so that Edward had less of a chance of hearing us.

"So what were you thinking?" She meant the dress.

"Umm, I was thinking, keep it simple being that we're on an island, and maybe even short. Do you think that would be appropriate?" I asked.

"Very…Hmmh. Hold on Bella I will be right back." She said flying out of the closet, and back within the second.

She had a notepad a pencil and was fiercely scribbling down on it. When she was done she held it up to me for my opinion.

"Alice that's…gorgeous!" I said completely baffled.

"I've had this idea in my head for a while, just never really felt the need to do something with it. Now I have a bride, in whom I love, that would, hopefully love to wear it." She said hesitantly.

"Alice I would LOVE to wear it!"

"Okay, then I guess I will be leaving tomorrow for Italy. I'm meeting in Venice with top notch designer from Gucci." She squealed enthusiastically.

"Gucci makes wedding dresses?" I asked, I didn't know a whole lot about fashion, but Gucci made dresses?

"Well when you have these looks and this kinda money, you get what you want, and this is what we both want." She said seriously, a smile playing on her lips.

"Now all that's left for you to choose is cake, yes I know you won't be eating it, well you'll be eating the little bit you and Edward feed each other, but what'll it be? Chocolate…" but I didn't let her finish.

"Red velvet." I said simply, it had always been my favorite as a human.

"Okay well your part is done. All you have to do is show up."

"Alice you are ahh-mazing!!!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

**Okay so that's that! I hope you guys liked it. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. I have a lot of ideas for this story; I just need time to figure out how to arrange them and what not. So leave some lOVE. I believe that green[ish] rectangular box down there is calling your name…? lOOOOVE Mar.**


	3. Under the Sea

**A.N: Hey guys, SORRY for the wait! I could give you a bunch of excuses, but I'm sure you just want to read so…Here's the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As always I do NOT own Twilight… tres sad.**

So the wedding was pretty much planned. Tickets were sent out for my family to arrive on the island in a couple days, and Alice had already left for Italy.

The past few days I spent improving my hunting, and…some alone time with Edward. Nothing too intimate, just some secluded make out sessions.

Currently I was curled up on Edward's lap, on the couch watching "The Dark Knight", when suddenly it hit me.

"Edward!" I said a little too loudly.

"Yes love?"

"We're on an island correct?" I questioned.

"Yes…what are you getting at?"

"Well, my vampire experiences! Take me scuba diving!" I said enthusiastically.

I had always wanted to go scuba diving; it seemed like so much fun. We would be seeing a whole new world, the underwater world.

"Okay, well when do you want to go?"

"Now silly!"

"Okay well then what are you waiting for? Go put on your bathing suit, and let's go." He said just as enthusiastically.

I quickly put on my bathing suit, compliments of Alice. It was a green polka dotted bikini top from Roxy, and white bottoms from Roxy as well.

I ran out our room where Edward took my hand in his and led us out the doorway, into the beautiful morning light.

"I love snorkeling. It's just so amazing, it's a different world. You're going to love it Bella, I promise."

"I know. Anything I'm doing that's with you will always be amazing," I said with my most stunning smile.

"Bella, did you know you dazzle me sometimes?"

"I do?" I asked, knowing that I did.

"Frequently," he said smiling his beautiful crooked smile.

I just smiled baring all my teeth and ran down the beach, towards the pier.

When Edward caught up with me he explained to me what I had to do.

"So being a vampire, scuba diving is quite different, because we don't need to breathe, we don't need all that extra equipment, but also because we're predators, the fish might swim away from us, but don't worry Bella; with our great eyesight we'll be able to see them perfectly."

"Okay, well lets jump in together." I said a little self-consciously.

I took Edwards hand, and together we jumped into the ocean. We barely left a splash; we could give synchronized swimmers a run for their money.

Edward turned to me and gave me a reassuring smile, as we swam hand in hand to the depths of the ocean.

Not breathing was a weird sensation, like swimming in milk, but eventually I got used to it.

It had barely been a thirty seconds when Edward pointed to school of fish. It was so amazing; they just swam in a huge circle, as the light shimmered through them.

I just smiled as we continued to swim the ocean. We climbed deeper and deeper, till we came to the reefs. It was amazing there were so many colors, and so many different types of fish.

I moved to get closer, but as I got nearer to the sea life, all the fish went into a panic and swam crazy style to their refuge.

It was actually kinda funny watching all the little fish flee from me; I even laughed at myself.

But all too soon Edward pulled me away looking urgent.

When I saw where he was taking me I got sort of fearful. We were in a huge open area, with hundreds of feet below us, and a huge hammerhead shark just chilling right in front of us.

This aught to be fun I thought. Two predators; shark and vampire…who would win? Only one way to find out.

I quickly swam towards the sharks before Edward could pull me back.

But the sharks were not like the other fish, once it detected me, it too swam towards me.

When me and the shark were inches away I bared my teeth and let a growl erupt from my chest.

The shark stopped in its "tracks" I guess you could say and swam the other direction.

Edward swam up to me hugged me, and when he pulled away he was shaking his head and rolling his eyes at me. I just showed a triumphant smile.

But we were in the water for so long; searching the depths of the sea with Edward was amazing. But being underwater had its flaws…I couldn't talk to the man I loved. So I pointed up towards the surface, and Edward immediately knew what that meant.

Together we swam toward the surface and broke through.

"That was amazing!" I said as we continued to swim back to shore.

"Wasn't it? I'm so glad you liked it…and had a little fun. What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, the shark? Hmm, It was sorta, a spur of the moment idea." I said laughing.

"Well it was quite funny to watch, I thought that was only something Emmett would do." He too was chuckling.

"Well then I guess we should tell him how brave his little sister is." I said still laughing.

When we finally reached the shore, taking a whole two minutes, the sun was already setting.

"It's so beautiful," I said my thoughts aloud for Edward to hear.

"It is, just like you." He said with an evil look in his eye.

I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Get over here!" he growled.

Man did he sound sexy. I just couldn't resist.

And well, let's just say we're both lucky we stayed true to our virtue that evening.

**Haha. Well I hoped you guys liked it. Once again sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Oh and next chapter I'm going to start doing personal 'Thank Yous" for those who review. So if you want to be mentioned give me a review… that little green box down there. YEA! **


	4. Game Day

**A.N: Okay here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Just a little break before the big stuff start happening!!! Oh. and I give a HUGE thanks to All Time Low for their music, it helped me write! And 3Oh!3 Don't Trust Me. lOOVE that song! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! Muahaha. Oh snap why are their police here?!? I WAS JUST KIDDING I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! This is just a big misunderstanding!**

After our little rendezvous, Edward and I had made our way back to the house with nothing to do.

Alice wasn't home, Jasper was sitting in the corner texting it up, probably with Alice, on his iPhone, Carlisle and Esme were m.i.a. Rosalie was doing her nails, and Emmett was sitting on the couch flexing his muscles.

I mean come on we're a bunch of vampires with all the money anyone could dream of, and all the talent of well everyone put together and we were bored out of our minds.

"You guys this is horrible!" I yelled, pulling everyone out of their current activity.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Us! We're doing nothing, this is very lame. Let's just do something!"

"Well what do you propose?" Rosalie asked blowing on her right finger nails.

"I got it!" Emmett declared after a second of thinking.

"Of course you do." Jasper mumbled from the corner.

"No it's good I promise." Emmett swore.

"Okay Emm, before I get old here." I said, somewhat impatiently yet mostly sarcastically.

"You don't get old though Bella." Edward said interrupting.

"Yeah, I know I just want to do something before I die of boredom."

"Yeah but you can't die-"

"Edward dear, you know what I mean. Now Emm continue." I said smiling

"Okay…." Dramatic effect, "We can play video games all day! On the wii counsel."

"I don't mind," it was the truth, "anything besides just sitting here is good, oh and so will Edward." I said getting up for the island in the kitchen, to move to the living room, towing Edward behind me.

Edward just rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll play too. I do love me some video game action." Rosalie said coming over and sitting on Emmett's lap.

"Jasper?" I questioned.

"Actually I was thinking of going and hunting. So you guys have fun."

"Okay. Well have fun yourself." I said smiling.

As Jasper left the room I turned so I was facing Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are we playing?"

"Mario Kart! Guys vs. girls!" Rose yelled, jumping off of Emmett to get everyone controllers, and to set up the wii.

"But I don't know how to play!" I whined.

"Bella it's too easy, you'll be a natural, just steer." Rose said taking a seat next to me

We each chose out characters: Emmett Bowser, Edward Mario, Rosalie Peach, and me the classic Yoshi.

The game started, and as Rose said it was too easy. All four of us were neck and neck, and we were all yelling at the screen. It was actually quite amusing.

"Go faster you fatty!" Emmett yelled at his Bowser character.

"Peach you are discrimination to women! Drive faster to hoe bag!" Rose screamed.

"Edward you douche! You don't throw shells at your girl friend-soon to be wife!" I screamed at Edward.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have blown up the first place person…ME!!" he yelled back.

But of course; all fair in love and war. We were all just having fun, bonding as the happy family we were.

In the end Rose pulled off first, Edward in second, myself in third, and Emmett in last.

"How the hell did I lose to the newb!?" Emmett swore.

"Because 'Bowsers fat'" Edward re-quoted him.

"Shut it 'douche'" Emmet said punching Edward in the side.

"Yeah, Bella why did you call me a douche?"

"I have no idea actually…?" I laughed.

We all just laughed a little bit over our randomness, before Emmett started hooking up the next game.

"Rock Band, Bitch!" Emmett yelled jumping into the drummer position.

Rosalie grabbed the microphone, leaving me and Edward to play guitar.

Emmett let Rosalie choose what song we played, and of course it was Paramore's "That's What you Get".

I gotta say we were kickin' ass. And Rosalie's voice was…damn! She hit every note perfectly; her excellence couldn't be measured on that game.

We all got a hundred, even me, surprisingly.

We continued to play video games for most of the morning and into the afternoon, and Jasper still hadn't returned.

"Edward where's Jasper?" I asked a little worried.

"Yeah, he's been gone for quite a while" both Emmett and Rosalie said.

"Its fine, he went hunting for a little bit, but really he just wanted to keep texting Alice so he's just chillin' outside." Edward laughed.

"Haha. Wow sometimes he seems a little helpless without Alice." I said.

"That's just Jasper. Alice was the one that found him, the one that made them what they are, pulled him through everything. She's his light, as are you to me." Edward replied.

I just looked him in the eyes and took his hands in mine. "I think I've had enough video games for today. Let's go for a walk." I said, once again towing Edward behind me as I headed for door into the cool evening.

**Thank Yous****:**

**Loexox**: hehe thanks! Swimming in milk sure would be an odd sensation. And thanks for sticking with me throughout all of this!!! Oh and virtue sure is a good thing, unless I'm losing it to Jack Sexy-Pants. Lol

**LKDunck: **Thanks for following into Vampire Experiences. I hope I can live up to any expectations. And I truly thank you for calling me a talented writer! Sweetness!

**Broken necks and hearts: **is there really such thing as marshmallow cotton candy? That would be the shit! Seriously I would eat it! Thanks for the review!!!! YAY YOU!

**The Real Blue Eyed Demon: ** Haha yeah I thought it would be fun. I could totally picture something like that in my head. And sigh MAJOR!!! If only Edward was yours. I would give him to you if possible for your awesomeness, but I can't. Boo =[

**Weirdo57:** Haha. Dazzling animals. Sounds interesting! Hah it's fun trying to picture a dazzled shark. I just picture it smiling with all its teeth and like sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Lol. Thanks for the review! And stickin' with me to vamp. experiences!!!


	5. Sand Castles and Sunsets

**A.N: So I'm home sick, with nothing to do so a chapter sounded nice. And I want to apologize for the last chapter being pretty short. Uhm, reviews were pretty lame last chapter. I only got like…4. Those of you who did review, your thank-you is at the bottom :D So here is your next chapter. Oh and I listened to All Time Low while writing. So check em' out. But Jack is mine :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The police are forcing me to say this.**

As we walked outside onto the beach, the sun was sinking into the horizon. It looked beautiful sparkling over the ocean.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asked me as we walked down the beach, in the wake of the waves.

"Oh, just how much I love you, how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have you and this family in my life. They all care so much about each other, and I'm glad to be part of it." I said turning to look deeply into his eyes.

Edward pulled me into his embrace, his head on top of mine, kissing the crown of my head.

"You know how much I love you Bella?"

"Uhm, this much?" I said holding my arms open.

"No. This much." He said holding his arms open, comparing them to the length of mine.

I closed the space between us kissing the tip of his nose.

"Lets make a sand castle." I said smiling, sitting down where the water and the sand met.

Edward sat down next to me, and we started to make a sand castle with our hands.

As I was packing more sand together, I snuck a glance at Edward to see him in deep concentration. He looked so adorable.

I stood up and walked into the water, so it was just past my ankles. I then kicked the water so it hit Edward.

He was completely startled, and looked up to see where it came from.

When he saw it was me he jumped up from his spot in the sand and ran into the water kicking it everywhere.

I screamed like a little girl as we ran through the water like little children. It reminded me of the scene in "The Notebook" where Noah and Ali were at the beach, and she wanted him to tell her she was a bird.

We were just so carefree, nothing to worry about at the moment.

I ran into Edward's chest so that we fell into the water together. It was shallow where we were laying, but the small waves would occasionally come up and wash shore.

I just lay on his chest laughing like a little school girl, while Edward held me tight to him and laughed along with me.

By now the sun had already set, and the stars were twinkling brightly in the night sky.

Edward and I had moved onto the beach, as he held me in his arms.

"Look at that one." Edward said pointing to one of the millions of stars.

"That one?" I asked zeroing in on the star he was pointing at.

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"It's yours."

"Edward…You can't have a star." I said.

"Yes, you can actually. I got it for you."

"You spoil me too much. But this is by far one of the best gifts ever. I love it." I said with a genuine smile.

"I love you too." Edward said lifting up my hand and kissing the ring he had given me, what seemed so long ago, and kissed it. "Two more days and you will officially be mine. Mrs. Isabella Cullen." He purred.

I sat up quickly, and straddled Edward between my legs.

"Two more days?! Oh my gosh! What about my family?" I asked, being taken back into reality.

"Yes, only two more days, and I believe you parents and Phil are just now entering the house. Would you like to go greet them?" He said knowing it would make me happy.

"Of course!" I yelled pecking him on the cheek and helping him up off the ground.

As I started to walk back towards the house, Edward pulled me back towards him and kissed me passionately on the lips.

I know I didn't want it to end, and neither did Edward but I had to end it being that my parents were here.

Edward grabbed me by the waist and threw me onto his back as we made our way back to the house.

My head was tucked onto his shoulder, where I gently placed kisses all along his neck.

When Edward opened the door I immediately jumped off his back to take my mom into a big, yet gentle embrace.

"Mom!" I yelled, "I missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too honey. How are you?"

"I'm great." I said after I had hugged Charlie and shook Phil's hand.

"Oh, that's good. I can't believe my little girl is getting married!" she exclaimed.

"Me neither." I smiled sheepishly, as I took a seat in between Edward and my mother.

Edward held my hand tightly as me and Rosalie talked with my mother, and he Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and Phil talked about sports.

Just as the conversation started to die down Esme and Carlisle walked in the door.

"Why hello," Esme said with the utmost love in her voice. "You must be Bella's mother."

My mother stood up to be taken into a warm embrace.

Carlisle shook my father and Phil's hand, and kissed my mother on the cheek.

"Well I believe you guys have just arrived after a very long plane ride, so why don't I show you to the spare guest rooms so you can catch up on some much needed sleep." Esme said warmly.

"Emmett, Edward if you would be the young gentlemen you are and carry their bags to the guest rooms that would be very much appreciated." Carlisle added.

Emmett and Edward "struggled" with their bags as they dragged them down the hallway. Of course it was all a show, but they pulled off their charade very well.

While they dragged the multiple bags to their rightful rooms I made my way into mine and Edward's room.

I made my way into the bathroom and started the multi-headed shower. I cranked up the heat, and stepped in.

I massaged my head with shampoo, washing away all the sand, and salt water residue, doing the same for my body. I then put conditioner in my hair, and took a seat on the shower bench.

The bathroom was fogging up, but I continued to let the hot water run as I thought about my upcoming wedding.

I would officially be a Cullen for the rest of eternity. Eternally be with the love of my life, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And wear the ring of his mother, who gave up everything for Edward to live, gave up everything to be with me.

I would proudly wear his mothers ring, on honor of her love and self-sacrifice.

I stood up and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair, stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in one of the big deep blue towels.

I brushed my hair, and scrunched it between my fingers to let it air dry. Now that I was a vampire my hair agreed with me. Thank God.

I walked into the bedroom, and lay face first on the big bed, letting the day replay over and over in my head.

Oh how I loved my life.

**Well there you are. Hope the length made up for the shortness of the last chapter. I'm hoping for more reviews this time. They would be greatly appreciated! And actually I think that little green rectangular box is calling your name as we speak…yes? Please I love hearing your guy's thoughts. I especially love little rants. I always rant in reviews. :D More reviews sooner the chapter!**

**Thank Yous****:**

**Weirdo57: **Yeah Bowser will never be the same, thanks to my husband Emmett :D haha.

**Broken Necks and Hearts: **Its okay I looove randomness. It just makes life that much better. Right? 't wait to hear more of you random ideas, rants, thoughts!

**Loexox: **Thanks for the review chica!!! I love ya. And when I think of Jasper and Alice's relationship, Alice is like the glue, she's the one who holds them together.

**Blue Eyed Demon: **Haha yes Edward should have let her win, but he's all about competition, and you know he can't lose, even to his girlfriend. But Bella blew him up. I HATE getting blown up, because at one point your in first then your in like 7th it sucks major! lol


	6. Food!

**A.N: Okay so I wrote a total of 4 pages, without reviews and Author Notes. So I hope that pleases you, I know I'm feeling quite jolly myself. Tee Hee. Awesome Review guys!! Thank Yous at the bottom as always!! On with the experiences!!!**

**Disclaimer: Uh yea, me no own Twilight. Sadly **

This was probably the closest to sleep I would ever get, and it was quite nice.

I don't know how much time had went by, but as a vampire, time didn't matter. But where was Edward? Had a minute even gone by?

As I sat here contemplating how long I had been lying face down, comfortably, on the bed, two strong hands began massaging my shoulders.

"Hmm. Thanks Edward, that feels lovely." I mumbled, with my face still in the pillows.

"You just looked so relaxed; I thought a massage would help."

"Well it feels amazing."

He continued to massage my back, as I lay there in my towel. But always staying true to his virtue, he didn't move the towel more than need be.

When he finished massaging my back I got up walked over to the closet, and put on the necessary undergarments, a yellow tank top, a pair of shorts and some green converse. Just to be ahead of the game and dressed for the next day.

It was only one in the morning leaving us with nothing to do being that my family was asleep.

Except…

"Edward do you want to go hunting?" Being around humans didn't seem to bother me at all, their scent was actually kind of repulsive, but I still wanted to be full, and positive nothing would happen.

"Of course love."

Together we walked out the back door of the house, quietly, not wanting to wake up the rents. That would be a fun conversation, explaining as to why me and Edward were "sneaking" out of the house at one in the morning.

We went our ways to hunt and after about fifteen minutes we met up where we had departed.

"Bahaha. Okay I just thought of an awesome vampire experience, that I cannot live without!" I burst out randomly.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked me, as our hands swung back and forth in between each other.

"EATING HUMAN FOOD!" I yelled.

"Bella, keep it down! You're going to wake your parents!" Edward laughed at me.

"Oh! My bad…Well let's go find some food!"

"Hold on we'll do it here. And I defiantly want Emmett to be here, it'll be a riot! And he can scavenge up some human food for you."

Edward pulled out his phone, and talked at vampire speed which I could easily keep up with.

"Hey Emm. Bella wants to have another human experience, but we want to do it outside, because we don't want to wake anyone. So just find all the human food you can and bring it outside, we'll meet you by the back door. See ya."

Me and Edward walked vampire speed back to the house to find Emmett buried in food.

Me and Edward both relieved Emmett of some of the food, and began running to the other side of the island.

After a good five minute run, at vampire speed mind you, we made it to a beach on the other side of the island.

We all piled the food onto the beach and sat down, me in between Emmett and Edward.

Just then Emmett pulled out a camera, and started talking in that cheesy documentary voice.

"So tonight at precisely… two o'clock in the morning, Bella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen it well almost a day, will be eating her first human food…as a vampire. Oooh, ahhhh. So Bella, what will you be eating first?"

"Uhh…? I dunno? Let's see what we got. Cool Ranch Doritos, guarantee bad breath, uhm, Oreos, yummy. I'll eat Oreos first." I said grabbing the pack of Oreos.

"So Bella, that means you will be eating more than one food?!" Emmett said in shock.

"Yes Emm. I will. And can you please knock off that stupid commentator voice, you sound like a freak."

Edward snatched the camcorder the second before Emmett could respond, and recorded his reaction.

"Bella, ho-howw HOW COULD YOU!?" he said backing slowly away from me.

"Tell you to stop talking like a fruitcake?"

"Yeah. That wasn't very nice of you."

"Emm, you want the truth?"

"Yes…I do."

"Okay well I was really looking out for you so you wouldn't be caught on tape sounding like that." I said with a fake sympathetic look on my face.

"Oh, truly? You're are amazing Bella! How could I be blessed with such an amazing little sister!?!"

"I don't know, I guess you should thank the gods." I said sarcastically.

"You're right!" Emmett got on his knees and began mumbling.

"Alright, well anyways," I said turning back to Edward with the camera, "here goes nothing…"

I slowly opened the pack of Oreos, and grabbed one out of the pack. I slowly lifted it to my face, talking me back to the time when I ate caviar, made a disgusted look due to the repulsive smell, and popped the whole thing in my mouth.

I slowly chewed the cookie and continued to make repulsed faces. I quickly swallowed the cookie and bean gagging.

"That was the most disgusting thing I have EVER eaten in my entire life!" I said spitting excess cookie in the sand.

"Bell…Bell…Bella." He said between fits of laughter, "You should have seen your face, it…it was hilarious!"

"Well good thing you got it on camera you jackass." I said slapping him in the chest.

"Did I miss it!?!" Emmett screamed girlishly. **(A.N. that's really a word in Microsoft Word!!!!)**

"Yeah but don't worry I'm gunna eat more!" I said determined.

I looked through the pile till I came across my favorite food as a human…Pop Tarts!

I ripped open the box and pulled out one of the packages. I slowly opened the wrapping that contained the item of food that kept me satiated for so many years.

I didn't even bother smelling it this time, but slowly took a small bite of the snack-breakfast food.

Edward still had the camera on my face as I continued to eat, without so much at a frown on my face, actually I was smiling.

I grabbed the camcorder from Edward and stuck my tongue out to the camera; then turning it to record the shocked faces on Edward and Emmett's face.

"Bella? Does that actually taste good?!" Emmett and Edward asked in shock, as they stuck out their tongues like they were gagging.

I swallowed before speaking, and accidentally coughed a little bit. "No, that was even worse than the Oreos! I just wanted to see your guys' reaction. You should have seen your faces! Oh good thing I got it on camera!"

"You're such a goof!" Emmett said giving me a noogy.

"Alright…I'll be right back!" I said running for the jungle.

I made it just in time to puke under a tree. But it took more than just once to get that nasty shit outta my system. I took me at least a good five minutes to get just an Oreo and Pop Tart out of my system.

"Never, and I mean never, am I doing that EVER again!" I said wiping the side of my mouth.

"Well actually Bella tomorrow you're gunna have to eat a small piece of cake, ya know, it's all about tradition." Edward said smirking.

"Edward knock that smirk off your face before I knock it off for you!" I yelled a little pissed off.

He and Emmett stopped laughing once they realized I was actually serious.

I just started laughing.

"You guys are so gullible. Why would I get that mad? It's just a little food? Right? Haha. What time is it anyways?"

"Uhm it's about four. What should we do now?" Emmett responded.

"Uhh. What else is there to do at four in the morning?"

"I got it!" I blurted out.

**Thank Yous****!**

**Apollo3663: **Umi believe you are a NEW reviewer which calls for…A PARTY!!!!!! Cookies for all! :D

**Broken Necks and Hearts: **Oooh cavities! That must be really fun…? Lol thanks for the review, and your randomness, I'm smiling as I write this :D

**Loexox: **Whoa that would have been tragic! No joke. Like seriously…I might have died if you didn't. Like whoa. I can't even get over the thought of you not reviewing. Whoa, I don't want my mind to EVER travel down that path again! Don't give me such a fright next time! And glad you liked the fluffiness!!

**Weirdo57: **Uhh..yes I did say my husband! Emmett is so much very mine. And plus if you want Edward as your lover, whom you can have fully, Emmett doesn't want no stinkin' cheaters! He wants some one who's fully devoted, not side tracked…if ya know what I mean…lol. So this is defiantly NOT settled. But glad you like the chapter. The star thing came from "A Walk to Remember". I was on a love movie roll :D

**Blue Eyed Demon: ** Edward got a little action, just a wee bit, but they're not married yet, so I want them to stay true to their commitment. If ya know what I mean. And yes, getting blown up is quite the Debbie Downer.

**Incoherent Reality: **New Reviewer! ANOTHER PARTY! Woot woot. And I kinda explained the blood lust in this chapter. Hope it cleared up any confusion!

**You guys were awesome with reviews, but I wouldn't be upset if I got more….with that said, the next chapter should be up relatively soon…I hope. **


	7. Fish and Silk

**A.N: Yea Steelers! They're the winningest team! Yea it's a real word Bitch! If ya don't believe me check it out at **** ... But anywho, here is your next chapter. Oh and I want to thank ALL MY NEW READERS!!! I'm so fricken happy, yet a little disappointed in the newbie's…where are my reviews? If this encourages you to review, I give special thank yous at the bottom…SO REVIEW!! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I just make em' do crazy things that Stephenie never made them do… =] **

"What?"

"Fishing!" I exclaimed.

"Bella are you crazy? That's lame? All you do is sit there, waiting and waiting and waiting and…" Emmett went on.

"Emmett! Stop please. Were gunna make it A LOT more fun, believe me. Okay we're going to be in the water while fishing!"

"Bella…Honey? What are you talking about?" Edward said to me as if I were a mental patient.

"Well Edward," I said slowly, "We'll all jump in the water, and we'll have like and hour time limit, in which we go swimming and actually catch the fish. Well that may be a little difficult, I guess, and we have all morning so we'll make it two hours. Understand?"

"Whoa! That sounds actually kind of fun!" Emmett said after a minute of thinking.

"Bella where do you come up with all of these crazy ideas?" Edward asked smirking.

"I have no clue, but aren't they oh so much fun?!?!"

"Yes, they are quite interesting." He chuckled.

"Well let's go. We all have to be back here in two hours, oh and you can make multiple trips, and NO stealing or observing others "fish piles" Got it?" I asked making everything clear.

"Crystal." They both said.

"Okay! Well see ya around!"

With that we all sprinted into the water, and began swimming, as graceful as synchronized swimmers, and faster than Michael Phelps.

The first hour went by slowly; occasionally bringing in a couple barracuda, some sword fish; the easy catch. But so far no one had brought in a large load, and it was actually quite disappointing.

I continued to swim through the darkness that continued to grow lighter as the sun began to rise. Things were moving slowly, and I could feel the presence of a large predator behind me. I didn't want to take it just yet, and end up with an epic fail, resulting in it swimming away in fear.

So I continued to swim through the warm water, when all of a sudden something grabbed my foot and began dragging me down to the ocean floor.

I was freaking out, and couldn't see what had grabbed a hold of my foot. I helplessly attempted to scream into the ever going ocean.

I finally gained a little bit of self control and kicked my foot free and in the same second grabbed the thing that had taken me captive.

I dragged whatever it was closer to the surface, so I could see, being that the bottom of the ocean floor was pitch black allowing no way to see.

Once I could see I looked at my captive and saw the big cheesy grin of my stupidly, obnoxious big brother Emmett.

I pulled us above the surface of the water, and slapped Emmett across the face with all my might.

"You fucking ass hole! I know I can't die, but I seriously thought I would never see the light of day ever again! And if you keep up with this shit, its gunna be you who will never see the sunlight again! Got it smart ass?!?" I screamed in his face.

"Got it..." Emmett said with huge eyes, whimpering away.

I just sank underneath the surface and swam away as fast as I could.

After that little episode we probably only had about a half an hour left. I continued to swim; when out of my peripheral vision I saw what I'm sure would give me the win. The great white shark that I had scared the wits out of earlier.

He was just gliding across the sand about ten feet under me. I quickly thought of a plan, and just as soon as I thought of it, I was beginning to execute it.

I made a quick side attack. Not giving the beast a second thought. I felt a little bad, but the after I thought about it for a little bit, I realized that this creature had probably killed many before.

I quickly made my way back to the shore, where I easily dragged the beast's body to my pile. I knew I wouldn't have time to go back for more, so I just waited for the boys to make their way in.

I sat there alone for another five minutes when I saw somebody's head break the surface.

It was Edward, my gorgeous fiancé, who I must say looked absolutely stunning with the water glistening off his toned chest, as well as the now risen sun.

In his arm he had what looked to be, a many armed, monster.

I just gave him a quizzical look, as he shrugged his shoulders, and threw the "thing" into his pile.

Edward then picked up his phone that he had left on the beach, and muttered "Emmett's only got two minutes."

But just as the words left his mouth Emmett came running slow motion onto the shore, like a gorgeous actor from "Baywatch".

I just sat where I was rolling in the sand, laughing like a little girl, holding onto my sides.

What I didn't see was what Emmett was dragging behind him. It looked like it was related to what Edward had dragged up yet quite different, and a lot smaller.

"Alright, well I already say you guys win for originality," I laughed, "So what the heck did you even find Edward besides the obvious?"

"Well this here is what is known to be non-existent, yet caught only a couple times on tape, is the giant squid." He said matter-o-factly.

"Haha. Okay well that is very intriguing if I must say so, but Emmett what do you have?"

"Well my catch may not be a big as Edward's. But I have myself here a Vampyroteuthis infernalis. Or a vampire squid." He said chuckling.

"What the heck!?" I asked laughing, now standing next to Edward, holding his hand.

"I know, it was my objective for the whole two hours and I found it after out little rendezvous. I thought it would just be ironic. And after a long search I finally found the thing." He said.

"Well that is very fun." I said with a smile, "I didn't get anything quite as unique as the two of you, but I got a great white, the one I gave a scare the other day." I added at the end to Edward.

"Very nice." Both boys said, looking at the size of the shark.

"Well I guess we have to dispose of out catch." Emmett muttered beginning to dig up the beach, which Edward and I soon joined in to help.

After everything was done with, we made our way back to the house, and it was almost seven, that meant everyone would be getting up soon. So we quickly ran into the house, and took showers.

Once we were officially ready for the day; me in a new outfit due to the little activity, dressed in a pair of red shorts, a plain white shirts accompanied with one of those triangular scarves-plaid, and some black converse, I made my way into the kitchen/dining room where my family was sitting down and eating.

"Good morning mom, dad Phil." I said pecking both my mother and father on the cheek.

"Good morning." They all replied.

"Bella, honey, why don't you sit down and eat with us?" Renee asked.

"Oh I actually got up early this morning, and already ate. I'm sorry." I said, hating to lie to her, yet making it seem convincible.

"Oh. That is very unlike you to be up so early." She said noting again at my unusual behavior.

"I think it's the pre-wedding jitters." I said with a little smile.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot why we here on this beautiful island!" Renee said.

"Haha," I laughed at my mother, "Well you finish your breakfast, and I think I'm just gunna go take a walk."

As I was about to open the door, someone was opening it from the other side.

"ALICE!" I screamed, allowing her to walk into the house.

"OH MY GOSH!!!! Bella you're going to LOVE IT!! I know for a fact!" she screamed with glee.

"Well what are we waiting for!?! Show it to me already!"

"Well Edward cannot see it so come to my room with me! Oh and help me carry my bags to my room, will ya?"

I obliged, and grabbed her only other suitcase, and struggled to drag it down the hallway to her room-all for show of course.

Once in her room, Alice once again dragged me into the depths of her closet, with the big white bag containing my dress, carefully in her arms.

"Okay myself and the designer stayed up day and night In order to bring this back here so soon, but I made sure everything was perfect, and I do mean everything. So with no further ado I show to you…the gown of your dreams."

She pulled the dress out of the bag, and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful. I couldn't imagine anything else for me to wear on my wedding day.

The whole dress was white, of course, and had the sweetheart neckline, just as I had asked for. It had gold detailing all along the chest, along with a slight frill trim along the top. The bodice looked tight fitting, yet easily stretchable. And the skirt was layer upon layer of chiffon, I believe the material was, and it to had random gold detailing. This was the dress of my dreams and I was completely and incandescently in love with it.

"Alice…I…I…I don't know what to say!? This is perfect! And being that you helped in designing it…makes it even more amazing." I said my eyes swelling with tears, that wouldn't stream down my face.

I set the dress aside, and pulled Alice into the tightest hug I could imagine, and silently cried tears of happiness onto her shoulder.

"Well try it on!" Alice squealed after we stopped hugging, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Well you know your going to have to help me."

"I guess…" she said sarcastically, but before helping me into the dress she yelled "Rosalie!!!"

Rosalie came gliding into the room with a warm smile on her face.

"You rang? Well more like yelled." She said laughing.

"Yes, yes I did. We just wanted you to see Bella in her dress. Oh my gosh I almost forgot! Go get her mother!" Alice shrieked.

While Rosalie went to go get my mom, I stripped, and slid on the dress, allowing Alice to adjust, and tuck and do whatever else need be done.

Just as Alice finished, my mom walked into the mansion of a closet, and gasped, holding her hands up to her mouth when she saw me.

"Bella! You look gorgeous!" Renee cried, with tears streaming down her face.

"Mom." I said carrying it out making it more than one syllable. "Don't cry, please!"

"I'm sorry it's just that my baby is grown up and getting married." She said, slowing down her tears.

"So does that mean you like the dress?" I asked slowly.

"Like it? Bella I love it!" Renee replied.

"Well Alice helped design it! Isn't that amazing!?"

"Well Alice, props."

"It wasn't just me! Michelle Roth deserves all the credit! **(A.N. and she does! She is the one who designed it!!!)**

"Well why don't I change, and we take our conversation into the living room, not the closet?" I asked.

"Of course!" was the answer all around.

Everyone cleared out of the closet, except for Alice, who stayed to put the dress back into the bag, and hang it in a, surprisingly, empty space in the closet.

I changed back into my outfit, and walked hand in hand out of the closet with my sister.

"Oh Bella! Very, very cute outfit! Props. I'm surprised you could dress yourself that well. I have taught you well young grasshopper." She chuckled.

"Why thank you." I said cheerfully, just accepting the fact that I could now dress myself.

When in the living room, we sat talking for the rest of the day. Of course with the occasional lunch break or bathroom break, we stayed plastered in the living room talking with all us girls.

Before we knew it, it was 10:30 at night, and we were off to "bed".

"Goodnight Bella! Tomorrow you will be a married woman!" my mother said excitedly.

I bayed my mom goodnight, and made my way into my bedroom to find Edward lying peacefully on the bed.

I crawled on to the bed, and lay on Edward's chest.

But before I could get too comfortable Alice came banging into out room and dragged me off of Edward.

"You're not allowed to see her the night before your wedding! It's tradition DUH Eddie-kins!" Alice yelled.

Alice struggled to pull me into her room, but after a while I found myself lying on her bed, while she did my nails; a French mani and pedi.

As I lay there I just thought about my wedding tomorrow. And how very soon I would be married to the love of my life, and become part of the Cullen family. Alice and Rosalie would officially be my sisters, and Emmett and Jasper would officially be my brothers.

**So? It was quite long, was it not? This was about 6 and ½ Pages long! Woo! But anyways sorry for the wait! But I wanted this to be long! By the way…YOU GUYS DID SOOO SUPER AWESOME WITH REVIEWS! Like holy fricken jamma llama! Wow. Lol Oh yes and I did change the dress! I saw this one and then knew that I wanted this as my own wedding dress, and decided to let Bella wear it as well…lol.**

**Oh plus picture of the dress on my profile!!!!! Check it! **

**Thank Yous:**

**Broken Hearts and Necks: **Actually I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt so not much is up there lol. But its okay I love random-ness!

**Loexox: **Haha! Like I told you over the phone! I didn't even realize it was your school colors lol! But hey…I meant to do that…? Lol and hell yes it has my name all over it, it includes FOOD! Duh!! Silly goose! Lol

**Weirdo57: **Haha well then. As long as I know what he rally wants were all good, just keep thinking that. Lol. And it was so Bella's idea to eat the Oreos in the first place. Lol =]

**Live in the Moment: **I know why you like this story…CUZ IT THE FRICKEN SHIT! Duuuh. Lol

**Incoherent Reality: **I'm glad to answer any questions! And yes a party, a REVIEW PARTY! Hecks Yes!

**Real Blue Eyed Demon: **Like I told Weirdo57, it was all Bella's idea, well technically I made her do it but it was all her idea. Lol.

**Bleach Fan: **Newbie!! Yay party! Glad you like the story!

**Twilight Twins: **Glad you like!! And that you like Human Experiences, and yes I am always open to ideas!!!

**Pawis100: **Oooh. I like that idea! I'll try my hardest to form it to my writing!!! Thanks for the review!!


	8. What a Tease

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Actually scratch that I'm not that sorry, I just haven't been in the mood & also my laptop just got fixed from having a malicious virus…Yeah it was pretty intense. But I must say I am a ****little**** disappointed! I've had plenty of hits but no reviews to make up…? Broken Necks and Hearts!!! Where are you! I missed your randomness last chapter! Do I need to file a report for a missing person!?!? I hope not. Oh and I once again made a change! This will be the bachelorette party! Props to: Pawis!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah…I know. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

As soon as Alice was finished doing my nails, which was like a total of hmm lets see…three minutes, she pulled me off her bed and into her closet.

"Alice what's up?"

"Bella it's only like 11! We can't waste the rest of the night cooped up in my room! We're going to have a mini bachelorette party!" Alice yell/whispered.

"Uhmm. Okay?" I said questioning what I already knew.

"Just put on what I throw your way. And don't worry me and Rose will be wearing just as scandalous clothing."

When she said that I did as she said, after being around them for so long I was pretty much accustomed to the revealing outfits.

I put on the green polka dot bathing suit top I had worn the other day, a pair of white bottoms with white shorts over them.

Alice was sporting a silver bikini top and some black shorts.

"Alice you look figgen gorgeous! Jell-Us!" I sang.

"Bella if I wasn't straight and married to Jasper I'd bang you! You're a total babe! I don't know how Edward did it?"

But as soon as we finished speaking Rose entered the room…"DAMN ROSE!" Alice and I both whistled.

She was wearing red bikini top and red bottoms, with a pair of low ride white shorts that revealed her hip bones.

"Does that make it a threesome?" she asked

Me and Alice both began laughing. "Yes, yes it does."

"Yes!" she said pumping her fist in the air.

"Well what were we planning on doing?" I asked.

"Ohh…just this!" Alice then jumped on me, taking me to the ground where Rosalie put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Keep you eyes closed, or else!" Rosalie threatened.

"You got it. I don't want to face the wrath of Rose." I giggled, actually somewhat afraid.

Alice then threw me onto her back and carried me away.

"Edward you best not be listening or watching in on any of this. If you do we will know, and you will be a dead man before your wedding day!" Rose threatened.

I could just imagine Edward cowering against the wall away from Rosalie…she just had that kind of affect on people.

I had only been five minutes till I heard the engine of something start, which I knew automatically, was a boat.

"You guys. I know I'm on a boat. Can we please take off the blind fold?"

"Bella you ruin the surprise! But I guess." Alice said glumly, taking off the blind fold.

"It was kind of obvious once I heard the engine. Who couldn't have guessed it?"

"You're right. But hey lets take a look around!" Alice said her cheerful self once again.

The three of us skipped arm in arm through the extravagant boat. Okay well it wasn't a boat, more of a yacht.

"Holy crap guys! This is awesome! And all for me!?" I said feeling so high.

"Well mostly for you…We'll benefit a little bit." Rosalie said slyly, a grin growing on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh just follow us." Alice said tugging on my arm.

We made our way through the yacht when a man in a black suit stepped in front of us holding a tray baring glasses of champagne. We each took one thanked the man and kept on walking.

I looked at the drink questioningly.

"It actually tastes fine…at the moment. We'll have to puke it up later. But for now just have some fun! It'll take way too many to get us even relatively close to buzzed." Alice said cheerfully, holding up her glass as we all shouted "Cheers!!"

It surprisingly wasn't all that bad, although I would prefer something sweeter.

As if she read my mind, Rosalie pulled us into a room that had wine coolers on a small cocktail table with three fold out chairs and a runway in front of us.

"Choose your poison ladies!" Rose sang.

"This one was all Roses idea, the next one is mine!" Alice interrupted

"Alright! I'll welcome each one with arms wide open!" I cheered.

We each took a seat in the uncomfortable fold out chairs, and grabbed a wine cooler. As soon as we got comfortable the lights went out and the room became pitch black. I had absolutely no idea what was going on, except for the fact I was in for a big surprise. I looked over at Alice to ask what was going on, and all she had was an enormous smile on her evil little face.

All of a sudden dance music began to play and spot lights flashed onto the stage and a gorgeous man walked out onto the stage. He was perfectly buffed, tanned and glistening with "sweat". He was wearing some red Speedo bottoms-the kind that most men shouldn't wear, but he looked so gosh damn sexy in.

He jumped of the stage in one fluid movement, and sexily made his way over to Rosalie. He proceeded to grind on her, and flaunt his gorgeously sculpted ass in her face, in which Rose would occasionally slap, and place bills into the front of his Speedo.

"Hot Damn Rose!" I shouted.

More men continued to proceed down the run way, all of them more gorgeous than the last. The three of us let out wolf whistles and threw one dollar bills onto the stage. I don't know how long we had been doing this but I was really enjoying myself. And just when I thought it was over a whole other round of men came out.

All of a sudden a guy in a very revealing cop suit; aviators, hat, handcuffs-the whole sha-bang, came out to the stage and suddenly stopped. Raising his hand a waving his pointer finger at me.

"It looks like you've been a bad girl…" he growled.

"Maybe I have?" I said laughing.

As he made his way towards our chairs he ripped off his cop shirt, wearing only a pair of spandex like shorts. He jumped off of the stage and began grinding on me. He then took his handcuffs and put them around my wrists so that they were behind me. He then proceeded to give me a lap dance, in which I just smiled. But then decided it would be more fun to mess with him. So I too began grinding back, and playing around with his emotions.

All too soon he became exhausted with keeping up with me, and hopped back onto the stage and walked away.

"What about the cuffs?" I sang back to him.

"Tease!" Alice whispered so only i could hear.

"So...?" I laughed and knodded like it was a good thing.

"I guess you'll have to come back and…find them." He said seductively.

"Haha! I'll be sure to." i said to the stripper.

We all just started cracking up, and I fell out of my chair, and on the way broke the handcuffs.

"Guess not!" I said between laughing fits.

Once we finished laughing the lights on the stage went out, and the lights in the room turned on.

"You guys that was so much fun! Thank you so much!" I said pulling them into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Bella!" Alice said smiling.

"Yeah! You're a Cullen now!" Rose sang.

I just smiled. Oh how I loved my crazy, outgoing, wild sisters.

"Well what's next on the agenda?"

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Alice screamed like a little girl.

She ran out of the room not waiting for Rosalie and me to catch up, but we were behind her in a second to find her waiting at a door with black curtains on the windows.

"What took you so long!?!" Alice screamed, only to have a giant smile on her face.

"You're crazy! You know that girly?" I said, waiting to walk in the room/

"Yeah I know…one of my many talents." She laughed. "Well follow me ladies! Even Rose doesn't know what's going on!" Alice cheered.

"I know! And it's killing me! So let's get this show on the road!" Rosalie said impatiently.

The room was bright and colorful; with…dare I say…racks and racks of clothes!

Both mine and Rosalie's jaws dropped at the sight.

"Go crazy!" Alice screamed.

The three of us skipped through the racks of clothing like little kids at a candy store. Ripping clothes off the hangers and just enjoying ourselves.

"Bella!!!" Rosalie and Alice screamed.

"Yeah!?" I said running up behind them.

"Look!" Rosalie said in awe.

I turned to my side to find a huge rack of lingerie. My eyes widened in horror. I was so used to the normal bra and underwear, occasionally a thong or two, but not the lace, and strings, and diamond.

"Uhh. Help?" I whimpered.

"Ohh okay..." Rose complained with a huge smile. "Strip down to the bare essentials!"

I did as she said, completely fine with my new hot vampire body, and them seeing it. After all they are my sisters.

Rose ran through the rack throwing bras and underwear my way. I tried on a bra, not knowing exactly what my size was after the transformation. I was surprised to find that I was border-line C!

Rose picked out a whole bunch of lacy stuff, and I must say they were cute; I would just have to get accustomed to them.

Rosalie came back with her hand behind her back.

"Rose…what do you have behind your back?" I asked somewhat scared.

"Only an essential for tomorrow, well today I guess being it's like three in the morning..."

"Rose I get it my wedding night! What is it for gosh sakes!" I said cutting her off.

"This!" she said

What she held was extremely sexy. It was a Victoria's Secret baby doll lace slip-on. It was royal blue and it cut off at just below the hips and cut down between my boobs and ended probably right above my bellybutton.

"Well?" Rose questioned.

"I'll try it on, and you tell me what you think." I said slowly.

I quickly grabbed the garment and put it on in the same second, adjusting where necessary and turned to show them.

"So…?"

"Can I fuck you now?" Rose asked while Alice just sat there with her jaw dropped.

"Haha no I'm saving that for Edward," I laughed "so does that mean its okay?"

"Uhm Bella it's more than okay. It's damn sexy. Edward will probably die! No joke." Alice said after snapping out of her reverie.

"Yes!" I laughed.

"So what are we going to do now? We have nothing else planned." Rosalie stated.

"Oh yes we do!" I shouted.

"And what would that be Miss Bella?" Rosalie asked, while Alice stood off to the side jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Skinny dipping of course!" I screamed.

"Bella you ARE a Cullen!" Rosalie grinned evilly.

"Thank you, thank you very much" I said like The King (Elvis).

"Well let's go! Its gunna be so much fun!" Alice yelled.

We all ran upstairs onto the deck, and waited while Rosalie told the captain to keep the boat stationary while we swam.

We all stripped, and then jumped over the railing.

"Wooo!!!"

"Yeah!"

We spent a good hour or two in the water, when Alice interrupted us all.

"Bella! It's you're wedding day!!!"

"Yes I know that Alice." I said dumbly.

"Well that means we have to get you and your mother, and ourselves ready!!!" she screamed.

With that we made our way back onto the yacht, where we dressed and made out way back to the island.

"What happens on the yacht stays on the yacht." Rosalie said.

"Pinky promise!" I screamed, we had to make it official, of course.

We all put our pinkies in and kissed it. Now it was official nothing would be spilled, it was the sisterhood.

**Well what did you think? You like? LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME!!! Yeah! 6 ½ pages without the A.N and shit. P.s. theres a link to the wedding dress on my profile page!**

**Thank Yous****:**

**crescentstar4918:** Thanks!! There is a picture of the dress on my profile page!!!

**animaluvr123:** Thanks for the love!!

**Weirdo67: **Haha I liked Emmett's catch too! and sorry to disappoint with no wedding but I hope the bachelorette party was okay!

**I Heart Emmett: **Glad you loved! And I Googled deep sea creatures and that's where I found the Vampire Squid! Yes it is real! Lol

**Incoherent Reality: **Glad you liked the dress! It's the one I plan on getting married in…which wont be for a while lol. But sometimes it's okay to sound like Alice lol.

**Loexox: **Yes…young grasshopper! Remember: I love me some Emmett! [just giving you some ideas for your story!] lol

**Pawis: **This is for you chica!!! Hope I lived up to any expectations you had! And it would be very, very scary to not see the light of day again! Think real hard about it lol.

**Twilight Lover: **Glad you love!


	9. Forever More

**A.N. Sorry for the wait. Things will be slowing down due to soccer season. But here is the wedding! FINALLY! Hope you like. Now…READ!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, only this sweet moment I made up, none of the beautiful characters…sadly.**

The rest of the night went by quickly as Alice, Rosalie and I just sprawled across Alice's Queen Size bed and chatted. We spent the early morning just talking, me learning more about their crazy vampire past, and all the crazy shit they did; sharing muffled laughter, not wanting to wake the parent, and continually growing in our sisterhood.

But just as the sun broke the horizon, we were in full wedding mode. Alice shoved me into the shower in her bathroom, while she began setting up a makeup and hair station, and Rosalie went to help Esme with breakfast.

I took my time in the shower, not wanting to rush this memorable day. I slowly lathered the shampoo in my hair, and washed my body. Conditioner next, letting the water rinse all the suds away. Finally after a good five minute shower, not being able to shower any longer, I wrapped myself in a fluffy yellow towel. I wiped the fog from the mirror, and took a long, intense, look at myself…Bella Marie Swan, marrying the most gorgeous man to ever walk the planet!

But I was suddenly taken out of my dreaming with a fast rapping on the door.

"Bella Marie Swan, to be Cullen in like two hours, get out now!" Alice yelled at me.

I quickly swung the door open, giving Alice a huge smile and apologizing.

"No need to apologize dearie! Just go sit in the chair by Rosalie so she can do your hair." Alice said as she went to take her shower.

I quickly strode across the room taking a seat in front of Rosalie, and she began by blow drying my hair a little bit, and followed with putting some hair in curlers, and letting the rest hang; using a hand curler, maybe to mix it up a bit, I don't know.

Once the curlers had been in for a good five ten minutes she removed them, and my hair looked luscious and curly. But she wasn't done. In front of me was a huge pile of bobby pins. She began puling curls away from my face and pinning it up, and she continued to do this with the rest of my hair until almost all of it was being held up with bobby pins, and a few curls straying away, looking stunning.

"Thanks Rose! It looks gorgeous." I said pulling her into a hug, almost glad I couldn't cry.

"You are absolutely welcome Bells!" she said returning the hug and then going to take her shower.

But I wasn't ready yet. I made my way over to Alice who was blow drying her hair, and waited for her to start on my makeup…not that I would need much.

Alice slowly took her time doing my makeup, wanting everything to be perfect I'm sure; applying as little makeup as possible, but just enough to make everything pop even more. She used some bronzer, a little blush to add color to my cheeks, the minimal amount of eye-liner and mascara, and some eye shadow.

Before I could see my reflection in the mirror, she rushed me off to master closet, all the way to the back where she told me to wait.

Whenever I was given time alone, my mind began to wander to me and Edward. Or me walking down the aisle with my dad, looking deeply into the love of my life's eyes. I don't know how long I sat there but I was suddenly drawn back to reality from the sound of Alice and Rosalie's voices.

Alice, Rosalie, my mother and Esme were all in beautiful, shin length, sky blue dresses, all looking stunning, even my mother matched the beauty of the vampires surrounding her.

"You guys look beautiful!" I cried.

"Well you're the one who's supposed to look stunning so let's get you going! The wedding starts in less than a half hour!" Alice replied back with a stunning smile.

Rosalie helped me into my white, lace corset, while Alice stood aside holding my dress out for me. Rosalie tied me up in the back, and I slowly made my way over to Alice and my dress. I slid in, and allowed Alice to adjust, and tuck where needed.

As soon as I was finished I turned to my mother to see tears silently rolling down her face.

I moved overt towards her and wrapped her into a hug.

"Mom don't cry!"

"It's just my baby is getting married, and you look stunning! I know you and Edward love each other and are meant to be together!" she cried as Alice brought her some Kleenex, "When you visited me in Florida a couple years back, I knew it then that you were meant for each other. I'm just so happy for you, that's all!"

"I love you mom." I whispered into her ear, wishing the tears could fall.

We pulled away, and my mother pushed me down onto the round stool behind me.

"Bella, we all have something for you." My mother said still teary-eyed.

"I can't take anymore; you guys have already given me so such!"

"It's tradition! You have to!" everyone shouted, making me jump back a little.

"Alright, alright! Go on then."

"Okay, something old." My mom said walking behind me and clasping a simple gold necklace around my neck. "It was your great-grandmothers, and now I'm giving it to you." She said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you."

"Something new!" Alice said cheerfully but didn't move.

I gave her a questioning look, I didn't mind not getting another gift, but if she was going to shout it…

"Silly Bella, it's the dress I hade custom designed for you!"

"Of course!" I smiled, giving Alice a hug.

"Something borrowed." Rosalie said affectionately, "It's the bracelet Emmett gave me on our first anniversary." It too was gold, but not too big, and obnoxious; it was simple, beautiful, and most of all thoughtful.

"Rose…" I gasped, "thank you…thank you so much!" I said pulling her into a tight hug, and kissing her on the cheek.

"And something blue!" Esme cried, touching her hand to her mouth. She lifted up my leg and put a beautiful, navy blue, lace garter around my thigh.

If I could blush I would have, and everyone in the room knew that, maybe except for my mom.

"Esme, it's beautiful!"

"I made it myself." She said cheerfully, kissing me on the cheek.

"That makes it that much better. Everyone, thank you! This means the world to me!"

'You're welcome' 'I love you' 'and no problems' was heard from all around the room.

"Well Rene, lets fix your makeup, because we all have to be down the aisle in five minutes!" Alice yelled.

Alice made last minute touch ups, and handed everyone their bouquets made up of orchids, lilies, roses and some green leaves; mine being the biggest.

"Alright ladies! The time is here!" Esme cried.

My mom hooked her arm with Phil, and Alice with Jasper's, but both Rosalie and Esme walked alone; being that Carlisle was Edward's best man, and Emmett would be the one holding "priest", that was a funny thought.

Everyone made their way down the aisle, as I met up with my dad.

"Bella!" Charlie cried, "You look…breath-taking!"

I knew it was hard for Charlie to express his feelings, and that that meant a lot.

"Thanks dad." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Bella before I walk you down that aisle I want you to know that…I love you, and that you will always be my baby girl, no matter how far away to are from me, or how little you visit me. I will love you till the end." He finished with hears in his eyes.

"Dad, I love you too! So much!" I said hugging him, "But enough of the water-works! It's time!" Oh man!" I squeaked.

"Bella, you'll be fine. I'm here, and at the end on the aisle is a man that I _know_ loves you!"

I just took a deep breath and hooked my arm through my dads.

The classic music began playing, and Charlie and I made out way out into the dull afternoon air. We were out on the beach and were all wearing flip flops, which was completely fine with me.

All the nervousness I hade just felt was immediately washed away when I was Edward standing at end of the "aisle". He wasn't holding the silly crooked grin yet, but a look of awestruck played across his face. I gave him my most dazzling smile, and that brought on the crooked grin. I couldn't stop smiling, and was in complete awe. Edward looked gorgeous. His hair wasn't combed back, or gelled, but blowing in the wind, and he looked more beautiful than ever. And he was all mine.

Before I knew it we had reached the end of the aisle, and Charlie was kissing me on the cheek, taking my hand and placing it in Edward's.

Together we took the last couple steps towards Emmett, and let him begin the ceremony.

Everything was said and now it was time for our vows.

"Bella," Emmett said, for me to start.

"Edward Anthony-Masen Cullen, before I met you my life was empty. It was like a beach without sand; nothing. But when I met you the sand was there, I could walk again, and I could leave prints and make memories. You've given me a purpose, and a reason to love. I will stand by you until the end of time, and love you till my dying day." I said looking deeply into his eyes, placing the white gold ring on his finger.

"Edward," Emmett said, allowing him to speak now.

"Bella Marie Swan, _"__Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were the stars- little points of life and reason. Then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. And there was no more reason for anything." _You've given me life, and a reason Bella, and for that I will stand by you through thick and think, continuously devoting myself to you, and showing love to you in every way possible." He ended squeezing my hands giving me a smile showing all his teeth as he placed his mother's wedding ring on my left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride," Emmett said, "Do it! Kiss her good!" Emmett added at the end, of course."

Me and Edward both chuckled as he planted a short warm kiss on my lips, not too long but perfect. We were made for each other, the way he held me, that way I fit perfectly into his arms; magical.

Everyone was standing and clapping and whooping. My mom was blowing her nose into a handkerchief, and my dad had tears running down his face. As they continued to cheer and clap Edward lifted me into his arms, and carried me back down the beach and into the house, straight to _our_ bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and straddled his legs over the side of my hips.

"Mrs. Cullen." He whispered into my ear, placing a kiss under my ear, down my neck, into my cleavage and then back up my neck again. I couldn't help but giggle as he continued to kiss me.

"What are you laughing at? Mrs. Cullen." He said huskily, not allowing me to answer as he smashed his lips into mine. Oh man how I wanted him now. I didn't want to ever leave this room, EVER. His lips on mine were incredible; I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I took his bottom lip in mine and began to suck on it a little bit, getting a little moan from Edward in response.

"Bella." He said my name a little breathless.

"Yes Edward?" I said innocently, biting his ear softly.

"Bella, you're killing me." He moaned again, "I want to take you right here. But our families are waiting outside. Too bad…" he said kissing my neck a little bit.

I whimpered in response, not minding if he took me right here and now.

"Go change into your after dress and I'll meet you back outside. I'm sure Alice is getting pissy and waiting for you in her room right now, well actually I do know." He said smirking, pecking me on the lips.

"Fine!" I pouted pecking him three times on the lips before I slowly walked out of _our_ room, across the hall to Alice's room.

"Go ahead! Yell all you want!" I yelled to Alice who sat on the bed smirking.

"No yelling." She replied calmly. "It's you're wedding day! You're aloud to kiss and be lovey-dovey! I'm just surprised you guys stayed locked up in that room for the rest of the night! I'm very proud." She said smirking devilishly.

"Thanks Alice. Now, where's this after dress?" I said happily.

"Right here." She pulled a simple white dress off the bed and handed it to me to change into. "Oh but go take off the corset and put on the strapless bra and thong that I set out in my closet." I could hear the smile in her voice as I walked away.

"Devil women." I muttered under my breath, giggling at my innocence.

I changed, and the white dress I wore was very simple, and hugged my every curve.

I quickly made my way back outside, to find the backyard transformed into a miniature ballroom. There was a small dance floor laid out, white Christmas lights hanging from the tables and support legs of the tent, and a huge speaker system setup.

All of a sudden Emmett's voice came over the speakers "The bride has arrived. That means…The Father daughter dance! And Charlie himself picked out this song."

Charlie walked over to me and took my hand in his, placing it on his shoulder, and the other in his other hand.

The music started, and together me and Charlie swayed back and forth not wanting to have this end with one of us in a hospital. This was a moment I would never forget. As we danced I listened to the lyrics of the song Charlie had picked out.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love your alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first _

I wanted to cry. This said it all for Charlie.

"I love you dad." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Bella, I love you too." he said kissing my forehead.

Just as the song was about to end Edward came up tapped my father on the shoulder and asked "May I?"

"Yes, you may Edward. Take care of her." Charlie said teary-eyed again.

"With all my strength and my entire heart sir."

With that Edward placed his hands on my hips, and my arms automatically wrapped around his neck. And before I knew it my lullaby began playing over the speakers. I just looked into Edwards eyes, wondering if I could love him anymore than I did at this moment.

Together we danced, my head on his chest, just letting the notes of the piano take me over, and the even breathing of Edward's chest. Soon Carlisle and my mother joined us, Esme and Charlie, and of course Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett.

After a few more dances, we all stopped for cake.

Together me and Edward walked over to a beautifully decorated cake, took the knife in our hands, and cut a small slice into the cake. We each took a fork, putting a very small piece on it, and place it into each others mouth's. Edward winced a little bit, but I was totally prepared for this, after my last experience. I just laughed at Edward and took his hand in mine, letting everyone else get some cake.

Together we walked on the beach, letting the water play on our feet. It was beautiful. We didn't have to speak, to know how we felt at this moment. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder, as he placed his hand in the small of my back. The sun was setting, to end the most amazing day of my life. I turned to Edward placing my forehead against his, just closing my eyes and letting this moment sketch itself into my memories.

I could spend the rest of my life in this moment, and the best thing was…I could.

"I'll love you for the rest of my day's Edward." I whispered.

"As will I love you with all I have, Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen." He replied, softly kissing my lips.

**Well? I hope you like it! I don't have a chance to spell check! Sorry for any mistakes! But please review! Oh and I have no time for thank-yous! SO SO SO SORRY! but you know who you are, and you will most defiantly get one next chapter! Please review I want to hear what you have to say! Oh and I want to write a lemon next chapter…but I never have! So if anyone can help…pleas PM me!! Of FYI this chapter was 8 pages without Author Notes! Yay! Also- hope you liked the fluffiness! Yayayay!**


	10. Close Call

**A.N. Okay so I know it's been since Nam since I last updated. And I have no excuses but my schedule was pretty jam packed with soccer, finals, graduation, college stuff, random boys, friends, and soon a root canal! Joy! Pfft, not really it'll be a bitch. But yea that's pretty much been my life while I've been gone. Oh I dyed some of my hair blue…thought you'd like to know. And I'm sorry if you guy's hate me for falling off the face of the Earth. But here is your chapter. It is relatively short and very touchy feely,** _**incoherantreality**_** I know you wanted me to tell you if there would be, and there's NOT, so please read! And FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! I repeat MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! **

The next morning was complete chaos. Emmett and Jasper were tearing apart the set up in the backyard, while Alice kept rushing in and out of mine and Edward's room throwing me different items of clothing. Meanwhile Edward and I had no time to breathe because we were packing our bags as if we wouldn't see the light of day.

We were to leave for our honeymoon today, precisely twenty-eight minutes and thirty-nine seconds.

"Edward!" I complained. "I thought this was supposed to be fu-"

"NO TALKING BELLA MARIE CULLEN!" Alice yelled from the other room.

"Gahhh!! Edward please do something about your little pixie of a sister. Please!" I begged.

"Alice…" Edward sounded exasperated, "Please don't piss my wife off, save it for when we get home."

"Fine, but if you're not packed in ten minutes, you WILL miss your plane. Even if it is out private jet; it needs to leave so you can get to your destination on time, be able to get more gas, come back to the island and to take us back home. If you fuck this up? Oh you will wish you-"

"I get it Alice…finish packing." With that Edward slammed the door in Alice's face and walked over to his suitcase sitting on the bed.

I plopped down on the space next to my husband and pushed him down so he was lying on the bed and put my legs on either side of his hips, so I was straddling him.

"You look so sexy when your agitated." I said in my sexy voice, my face inches from Edward's.

Edward reached up to bite my nose but I pulled away before he got me.

"Oh so we're being feisty I see. Well if that's how you wanna play it, so be it."

I ran to the door, locked it and was back on top of Edward all in the same second. Edward was looking up at me through his hair that was covering his face, with a look that showed just how badly he wanted be, and it was so damn sexy. I couldn't resist. I untied the bow in my baby doll tank top and threw it to the ground, leaving me in a pair of shorts and my lacy red bra. Edward's eyes roamed down my neck, to my chest, down my stomach where they then did a u-turn and rested back on my chest.

I clicked my tongue at him, "Not yet." I moaned into his ear.

With that Edward flipped me over so that he was straddling me. One of his hands was supporting my lower back while the other cupped my face as he took my lips to his. This kiss was everything; deep, passionate, lustful, sexy, needy, adoring and so much more. The intensity of our kiss was picking up, and I began to pull at the hem of Edward's white t-shirt, wanting it to come off. He helped me and ripped it over his head without breaking the kiss. My back was now arched and I didn't want to wait for our honeymoon. Right here, right now was fine by me, and by the looks of it that's how it would be. Not only were Edward and I panting and my back arched, I could feel the erection through Edward's pants, and I gotta say it was turning me on. I was desperately clutching for Edward's hair, and scratching at his back.

"Bella!" Edward kept moaning.

We were about to explode and we weren't even naked yet. What the heck!? I can't imagine what's going to happen when it's all off!? Speaking of; Edward was working on the button of my shorts and had easily ripped them off tossing them to the side. Edward then stood at the foot of the bed to undo his shorts, as he did so I kissed and licked his chest not wanting to end this haven that we were currently in. As Edward dropped his pants to the floor, the only thing keeping us from taking each other were my lace panties, and his boxers; my bra got tossed somewhere along the way.

Edward looked at me to make sure I was okay with this, and I nodded my head in response, wiggling my finger for him to come and get me. Edward glided onto the bed with a smirk on his face and kissed me on my inner thigh which gave me the chills. Just as he kissing below my bellybutton there was a loud crash and banging on the door.

"Shit!" we said in sync.

"Plane leaves in five minutes!" Alice yelled through the door.

"Stupid little pixie!" I muttered, as I rested my head in the crook of Edward's arm, running my fingers lightly over his chest.

"She knows exactly how to ruin a moment." Edward groaned.

"Wait!? She said five minutes. Correct?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"Shit! Edward It'll take us three minutes to get there and two to find our clothes that you tossed about the room!"

"Fuck! Well then let's go!"

We ran around the room like mad-men. And eventually got all our clothes on…correctly, and our hair all over the place.

Edward and I waltzed out of our room hand in hand as if nothing had happened; grinning like fools with our luggage in tow. When we made our way to the living room Esme's coffee table was smashed in and fragments of it scattered throughout the living room.

"You guys were so heated up in there that you fucked up Japer's emotions! It was sick!" Emmett yelled, running over to give us a high-five.

"I'm good. Thanks though Em." I said "leaving him hanging".

Alice just shook her head at us as we walked out the door. I smirked at her, blew her a kiss and then me and Edward sprinted our heart's out to the jet plane in which we surprisingly made it on time with seven seconds to spare.

"So where are we going?" I asked, as Edward held my hands in his.

"I have no clue."

"No lying?"

"Nope. Carlisle and Esme planned it all. And after living with me for this long, they know how to block their minds. I know absolutely nothing."

"Yay I like not being the only one out of the loop." I said with a huge smile.

Edward pulled me into his arms, where I stayed content for about fifteen minutes, until previous thoughts popped into my mind.

"What are you thinking, Mrs. Isabella Cullen?" Edward asked with his eyes still closed.

"You…and me……..…half naked……….moaning on top of each other."

"Bella since when did you become so…sexual?"

"Since I married to most gorgeous man have ever walked the planet!"

"Oh well in that case." He laughed.

"Well, what are you thinking about?"

"Pretty much the same thing; just different circumstances…"

"And what are those circumstances?" I asked honestly curious.

"Follow me and I will show you."

Edward stood up pulling me along behind him. I had no clue where we were going, but I knew it had to be something sexual.

"Edward! Come on! Tell me already." I complained.

But before I could complain some more he pulled me through a door into a tiny room…the bathroom.

I just smirked and jumped into Edward's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and devouring his lips into mine. The room was horribly small, but it made it all the more fun. Edward tripped over something on the floor and had me pressed up against the wall so I couldn't move. He held me hostage their, where he then assaulted my neck with wet kisses and rubbed his hand up and down my thigh. I kept moaning out of sheer bliss, and so was Edward as I ran my hands over the area just below his hip bones. Turbulence was interesting; as I was sitting on the sink with my back pressed up against the wall, and Edward practically on top of me…lets just say it was an interesting run.

As me and Edward exited the bathroom, with our hair even messier than before, we just laughed like little school kids. Being on a private jet was nice, no attendants to flip shit if you had some fun in the bathroom, and also there were some couches which Edward and I gladly sat upon. Well I was laying on Edward but, who cares. I didn't know how much longer the ride would be but as I laid my head on Edward's chest, and he ran his hands through my hair, I would be incandescently happy.

**Thank-Yous:**

Brokennecksandbrokenhearts

crescentstar4918

loexox

Weirdo57

animaluvr123

incoherantreality

Angel JJK

The Darksider


	11. Heaven

**A.N: So here it is another chapter. It's been a while but this will once again be the last chapter for a while. I am leaving for camp on Saturday, and will be gone for about 6 weeks, and then when I get home I'm heading off to college! Oh gosh!! So I will try my best to update! If I don't and it's been TOO LONG PM me and tell me. When my readers don't seem motivated to read more, I'm not motivated to write! But here it is 5 ½ pages without the A.N.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only a copy of the book. **

It was as if I fell asleep. My eyes were closed, my breathing was slow and even, and I was in a dream like state. Everything around me disappeared except for the warm, tight embrace of Edward's arms around me. I could feel the rising and falling of Edward's chest as he took each breath, and it continually relaxed me. Soon enough the pilot's voice came over the intercom saying that we would be landing shortly. Edward and I both sat up, still holding hands, and as soon as the jet met the ground we walked off and straight into the backseat of a black Mercedes Benz, with a mirror between us and the driver, that would come in handy I thought to myself. Edward and I were engrossed in each others arms, but were leaning against the window to try and get some sort of idea of where we were.

"Switzerland?" I asked, looking into Edward's eyes.

"Yea! Were right at the base of the Alps!"

"It's so beautiful, and I know we will have loads of fun! And time to…get to know one another." I said with a sly grin on my face.

Edward just took my face into his hands, bringing my face close to his; just gazing deeply into my eyes, and I was completely lost in his golden topaz eyes. But before I could do anything else Edward crashed his lips to mine, and we were sprawled across the back seat of the Benz. Edward was on top of me still holding my face in his. While my legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, my hands desperately grabbing at Edward's hair. Oh how things with us could get heated so quickly. Maybe it's due to the fact that I am finally a vampire, and all those suppressed feeling we had for one another are finally being surfaced. Whatever the reason I wasn't complaining, I loved being Edward's prisoner. Soon enough Edward was feeling up my torso and soon removed my shirt with ease, quickly grabbing the clasp of my bra, undoing them, and tossing my bra somewhere. He was feeling at my breast and it was like magic, it felt so good, and I wanted more, Edward began kissing my neck, licking and biting, and I couldn't help but let out a load moan. Causing Edward's friend to wake up and press against his jeans. I continued to groan as Edward's mouth found my chest were he began kissing in between my boobs. He was teasing me, and it was really annoying, but oh how I loved it. Being that my legs were wrapped around Edward's waist I began thrusting my hips upward, causing his erection to press further into me, and it felt so right. Edward soon found contact with my boob, and began playing with it with his magical tongue, causing me to moan so loud, that music went on in the back of the car. I just began laughing, oh gosh we were probably causing the chauffeur mental trauma, whatever, I was currently in heaven. Edward was now kissing up my neck and along my jaw, where he then made his may to my mouth and paused. Edward's forehead was pressed against mine, and our noses were touching as well; Edward then pressed his lips to mine and they automatically moved in sync with each others. The kiss was slow and passionate not hot and sexy, and I loved it; the way that our lips moved and our tongues danced with each others was amazing.

After who knows how long Edward was the one who pulled away. He leaned against the door and pulled me so that I was lying in his lap. But before I could get to comfortable I found my bra and shirt, and put them back on. I then snuggled my head into the crook of his arm as Edward placed a kiss on the top of my head and gazed out the window.

"So have you ever been to the Alps?" I asked Edward.

"Of course I have, I'm over a hundred years old." Edward chuckled.

"Hmm." That kind of upset me; I wanted this to be enjoyable, not a repeat for Edward.

"Bella, if you're thinking that I'm not going to enjoy this because I've already been here, think again. I'm here with my wife now! This will be a completely new experience, and I'm sure it will be NOTHING like when I came here with just Carlisle and Esme."

I couldn't help but laugh. The way that Edward said 'just Carlisle and Esme' made me think that his last time here may have been…well I guess a little awkward.

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind, and you're just lying to me." I giggled.

"I would never lie to you Bella. Just after being around you so long I can read you a whole lot easier, especially because you open up to me, and I love you for that." Edward finished with another kiss on the top of my head.

As we continued the drive to our destination, the both of us just gazed out the window at the beautiful scenery. My hand was entwined with Edward's, and I continued to trace my fingers over the lines of his hands.

The car finally slowed, and then stopped. When Edward and I got out of the car, we saw ourselves standing in front of the most beautiful cottage I had ever seen.

"Wow! It's gorgeous." I said as I exhaled.

The cottage was snuggled right into the side of the mountain where pine trees surrounded it and a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. The cottage itself was a deep brown color with stone detailing and a porch that looked like it could wrap around. It was three stories and had a huge front window that looked out into the woods that surrounded the driveway.

"I can't even imagine what the inside looks like!" I managed to get out.

"Well then let's go check it out!" Edward replied, grabbing my hand and running towards the front door.

He swung open the double doors and the cottage was….astonishing, if that could even describe it. You could look all the way up to the third floor landing; the staircase was a polished wood with a carpet lining it. The living room was very spacious and the view from the window right in the front was amazing. There was a big brown wrapping couch in front of the window that wrapped along the other wall; and a giant fireplace, with a bearskin rug right in front of it. There was also the usual flat screen TV and stereo system, but I wanted to see more, so I ran to the stair case and sprinted up two or three steps at a time. When I made it to the second floor I walked into the loft area where it looked down on to the first floor. I felt like I was in the Wilderness hotel in Wisconsin Dells; there were stuffed animals on the walls, but no screaming children, it was just Edward and I. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and brought me out of my thoughts. I turned and placed a kiss on the tip of Edward's nose and just smiled as he held me there. Together we walked around the rest of the house; the third floor was small, it was just the landing with a grand piano, and the master bedroom where we found a few more bags of Edward's and mine's clothing…warm clothing, and a few more lingerie pieces for me *tee hee*.

After we brought our bags in and got settled, we decided to go hunting, and I was very excited to see what kind of game was here.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a red plaid fur lined hoodie some Ugg boots, one of those cute hats that have the fur in the front and ear flaps and some gloves. Even though we didn't get cold, why not look the part? Plus the outfit was cute! Edward had on similar attire; a long sleeved blue plaid shirt, with a pair of loose fitting denim jeans, a pair of Nikes, and beanie cap; that pushed his hair into his face making him look so sexy.

"You look completely gorgeous." Edward said wrapping his hand around mine, making our way down the three flights of stairs.

"You're not to bad yourself." I said smiling.

"Hey!" he said tickling my side.

I began to laugh as he continued to tickle me; I then lost my footing and tripped down the last few stairs until I landed on the landing of the first floor. I just laid there face first on the ground, laughing at myself.

"I guess I didn't loose all my clumsiness!" I continued to laugh, as Edward picked me up off the ground.

"And that's just the way I like it." Edward said as he placed me back on my feet.

"Well aren't you just the perfect gentlemen?" I said, placing a quick kiss on Edward's cheek, emphasizing the 'muah' noise.

"I like to think so." Edward smirked.

"Haha, you are so cute. Now let's go hunt, I'm starving!"

We finally made it outside into the fresh night air of the Alps. One whiff of the air and I could smell it all, my senses were heightened, and I was ready to hunt. Edward and I went off our separate ways, to go enjoy whatever is was we wanted for dinner. Learning from my big brother, I easily tracked down a bear and enjoyed the succulent blood that it had to offer me. I buried the body and hunted down a couple more small animals to satisfy my thirst.

As I turned to walk back towards the house Edward popped out from behind a tree, swooping me into his arms and spinning us in circles. I kept giggling as we spun in circles, I felt like a little kid again, and I loved how Edward could make me feel this way, and that he didn't mind acting this way. When he finally stopped spinning us, we laid next to each other on the forest floor; Edward held my gloved hands in his, as we stared up into the starry night sky.

"It's so clear up here." I whispered.

"You can see every star, it is truly beautiful." Edward replied.

"I love this place, I wish it was ours."

"Bella, it is."

"Edward what are you talking about?"

"This isn't just our honeymoon spot, Esme and Carlisle bought it for us. You know how Rosalie and Emmett leave to get away? Well we now have our own little getaway."

"You have got to be kidding me!?"

"Nope. Esme knew that you would love it here so her and Carlisle bought it, and Esme decorated it. All for us."

"I going to have to tell her just how much I appreciate her." I said in awe.

"She knows" Edward said with a smile in his voice.

"Gahh! I just can't believe this is _ours_!" I said, very excited. Edward just squeezed my hand in response.

I was so ecstatic that this was ours, a beautiful cottage in the Alps. I rolled over and pecked Edward on the lips. Perfectly content, I had been feeling this way a lot actually…I guess I should get used to this feeling.

I just started laughing; all of this was just too amazing. My life was perfect, and I had all I could ever want, and I knew that would change as I was given more.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked.

"Just all of this is more than I could ever ask for. And I just realized I have this for eternity. For ever! Edward we get to be together, we get to share this, forever!" I said declaring my epiphany.

Edward too started to chuckle, and as I laid there on his chest I loved the feeling of it as he laughed, the rumbling of his sculpted chest. The sounds of our laughing sounded like church bells ringing together in perfect harmony and it made me think that we were truly _created_ for each other.

I stayed lying on Edward's chest, and he just wrapped his arms around me holding me there. After about a half an hour a light snow began to fall and Edward picked me up and carried me bridal style back to _our _new _home_.

He went straight to the living room where he set me down on the bear rug, and began to start a fire. As he started to light the fire in the fireplace I quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed two glasses and a bottle of champagne that was conveniently sitting out on the counter, like somebody knew we would be using it.

I was back on the rug in a second and had already poured our glasses, just in time for Edward to turn around, having conquered making a fire.

"Bravo!" I said making fun of him.

"Shut up, why don't you go and try to make a fire?" Edward said defensively, but I knew he was kidding, just as he knew I was.

"It's fine you silly goose." I said as I curled up in his arms handing him his champagne glass.

"Cheers to eternal happiness." Edward said, raising his glass to mine letting them clink.

The rest of the night went by peacefully as Edward and I cuddled, and the fire slowly died down.

As the morning came around, and the fire was completely dead, Edward quickly jumped up.

"Come on follow me! I want to show you something." He said grabbing my hand, as I stood up, and running out the door.

I had no clue where we were going or how long it would take us to get there, but we had probably already run five miles.

"Edwar-" he cut me off.

"We're almost there, don't worry."

"Hmmmph!! Fine!"

I assumed we were there when Edward stopped and pulled me into his arms, facing out to a valley.

Just as I was about to ask what we were doing here the dawn broke over the horizon, slowly bringing light to the valley.

"Edward. It's beautiful." I said breathless from the beauty of it all.

"I wanted you to see it. I wanted to share this moment with you." He said sitting down with me in his lap, wrapping his warm arms around me.

I laid there with my head on his shoulder, in awe of what whatever god was out there, that could bring on something as beautiful as this sight.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you for giving me all that I could ever want and more." I said, kissing his jaw.

"Anything and everything for you my love. _Anything_." He whispered the last part and kissed my temple.

**A.N: Oh and reviews were pretty lame…actually they were really lame. I only received 5. But thank you to all of you who did review!**

**THANK YOUS!!**

**Incoherantreality**- thank you oober mucho for the review! It's great to know that I still have my old readers..Not age old but like..been there since the . And do not worry about the "prude-ness"! It is completely fine! And I am glad to give you a heads up! And I truly love the foul mouth thing too like seriously, who doesn't swear!?!? I'm like a sailor over here with my mouth lol.

**twilightlover83**-a simple…THANK YOU!

**TWIMOM-** Thank you, it's good to hear that I actually can write well! lol.

**Loexox-** *tee hee* Thanks love!

**Weirdo57- **Ahh you're back too! That just puts a big smile on my face! And yes haha I saw the scene in my head of Jasper just breaking the table and being a crazed sex lunatic, having to run away. lol. Thanks for the review!!!!


	12. Need Your Love

**A/N: Hey guys!!! How was your summer? I'm hoping they were ahhhmazing! I know mine was! Sorry for the wait, but things have been WAY hectic, with college, soccer, and summer stuff! But here it is the next chapter….I don't really know where to go with this story anymore but I was thinking that I would change the title to 'Vampire Story' instead of 'Vampire Experiences' because I like just free writing without having to think of things for them to do… so yea, just PM me or in a review tell me what you guys would like to see. **

**Disclaimer: No, like I always say, I do NOT own Twilight.**

After spending the morning just watching the sunrise something struck me.

"I haven't talked to Angela in…forever!" I said horrified, "She probably hates me…or…or thinks I'm dead or something! Oh my gosh, I need to call her!"

I quickly jumped up off the ground about to sprint back the cabin, but Edward grabbed my hand, preventing me from going any further.

"Edward! I need to go!"

"Bella, calm down, its okay."

"No Edward it's not!"

"Bella, we'll go back together, shower, or at least change your clothes because you've been wearing the same ones for…well a while, and then you can give her a call and talk all day if you want."

I took a deep breath trying to calm down before I spontaneously combusted. "Okay, thank you Edward, one for being patient with me and two for just being the best husband…ever." I said helping him to his feet.

"You're welcome, but really I should be thanking you. But then me and you would start arguing about who loves each other more, and then your phone call with Ang would be postponed, and who would want that, right?"

"Right Edward. You're just so smart…sometimes." I said giggling and skipping away.

But Edward being Mr. Vampire and all, caught up to me throwing me on his back like the old times, and ran me back to the cabin.

"Why thank you." I said curtseying when I got off his back.

"You are quite welcome, my lady." Edward replied, bowing.

"So what was it like living…uhmm…well back then?"

"It was…different to say the least. I must say though that the 60's and 70's were quite the era. Plenty of parties, that Alice got us into, but the 21st century is by far the best; the technology, the sick cars, and the most beautiful wife that life had to offer. And I got her." Edward said cupping his hand on my face, and pecking my lips softly.

If I could have blushed I would have. Edward was too perfect. Gahh! How many times could I think this!? I was his, and he was mine FOREVER! The thought gave me butterflies.

I just took his hand in mine and walked into the cabin where I took a quick shower in the most amazing bathroom ever. The bathroom itself had a ceiling window, and different shaded blue tiles, the shower was walk in, with multiple nozzles coming from every angle. It was by far one of the most beautiful bathrooms I had ever been in.

Once out of the shower I went to my closet threw on some comfy boy short underwear, a lacy dark blue bra, courtesy of Alice, a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, a dark heather grey v-neck shirt and a light blue zip up hoodie over that.

I then went down to the living room and popped a squat on the couch, pulling out my cell phone dialing Angela's number, and before I knew it the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Ang! Hey how are you? I miss you so much? How's Ben? Oh my gosh I haven't talked to you in forever! Oh yeah, this is Bella, if you didn't know."

"Bella!??! Oh my lanta! Girl I thought you fell off the face of the earth! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Gahh! But you won't believe it! Guess what!?!?! Ahh okay you got me, Ben proposed!!! We're getting married this fall!"

"Ang! Oh my goodness! I am so happy for you! That is so exciting! You guys are perfect for each other! Hmmm." I ended going off into dream land.

"I know! I am so terribly happy! And Bella…I don't have any sisters so, I was kinda wondering if…well…if you would be my maid of honor?"

"I would absolutely love to Ang!"

"Oh Bella, thank you so much. I can confidently say that throughout high school you were my best friend, and were always there for me. But enough about me! What about you? What have you been up to since you fell off planet Earth?" she chuckled.

"Well. Please don't get upset. Edward and I got married." I said releasing the unnecessary breath I was holding in.

"Bella…why the hell would I be upset!? That's freaking amazing!"

"I was just scared that you would be upset with me for not telling you sooner, or the fact that you weren't at my wedding."

"Well yeah I'm a bit mad about not being there but I'm sure you had your reasons…right?"

"Of course! I had all intentions on you coming but we ended up getting married on this little island. So we only flew out my parents. But believe me Ang-"

"Bells! Stop. It's all good I understand. I'm just glad that you're happy! We should hangout tonight! How about it, you can come sleep over!"

"Ang that all sounds great but right now I'm on my honeymoon in the Alps! Can you believe it!?"

"Well hell! That's a shitload better than my place! How is it? Is it beautiful? Oh my gosh tell me everything!"

"Okay I will but first things first. When I get home we're having a little…well I'm not sure on little, but we're having a party. So I better see you there! Okay?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great!"

"Now tell me everything! I've got nothing but time girly." She said prepared to hear everything.

I situated myself on the couch, getting myself comfortable for the next two hour conversation I had with Angela.

When the conversation finally ended and we said our goodbyes, I got up off the couch and went outside just to get some fresh air.

I went onto the porch in the backyard, and there was something, rather someone standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" I blurted.

"Such language from such a beautiful young lady?" and as the words left his mouth he was standing in front of me, his eyes grazing up and down my body.

"My name is Valdemar Ganash."

"Well _Valdemar_," I hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Feisty are we? Just the way I like them. I'm here…for you." He said, his eyes burning red.

"M…me? Uhm what?" I stuttered, not another James I thought.

"I want you Bella. I saw you as soon as you arrived here. And I knew you were what I want. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"Oh well in that case…What the fuck!? Are you retarded? For one, my husband is inside two you're not attractive at all and three…you're a creep!"

He took a step closer to me before I could move he tightly put his hand around my waist, the other caressing my face. But I couldn't scream, or yell for Edward. As much as I wanted to I couldn't things were becoming a little hazy, and my mind was being manipulated. That was it; he too had powers and was keeping me from yelling. Oh how I hated this bastard. He could burn in the deepest pit of hell for eternity.

He swept me off my feet and began running, I don't know where to but I'm sure it would end in trouble.

After a good fifteen minutes he stopped running and we were standing outside a little red barn in the middle of a forest.

He was playing with my mind even more now, and I was beginning to forget why I was even in, well I don't even know where I am, but why I was here.

"Bella, darling. Why don't we…get to know one another on a more…intimate level? What do you say?"

_No_ I was thinking, but then again he seemed like a pretty nice guy. "Uhm I'm not too sure…" I responded.

And in a second Valdemar had his arms on the lower of my back and was moving in to kiss me full on the lips. As hard as I tried to resist him and pull back, he was stronger than me, and his lips unwillingly met mine, and he forced his tongue in my mouth. I tried to fight him off, but I was complete mush in his arms. He had me pushed up against the barn wall, and all I wanted right now was…was…hmm. Think hard Bella. Where are you…the Alps! With…gahh! This was the hard one…it was like something was blocking the answer I was looking for. And then there it was EDWARD!

With all the force that I had, I pushed Valdemar off of me, and sent out the strongest mental note I was capable of _"Edward come help me now! I need you! I'm in some barn with some Valdemar guy. HELP!"_

I started dancing around Valdemar, and it reminded me of when Edward did the same lethal dance with Victoria. Someone would die, and I prayed to god that it wasn't me. Valdemar was now snarling ready to kill, but so was I. This guy wasn't going to take me away from Edward. But in that time span of letting my mind wander Valdemar attacked and tackled me to the ground.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Big boo, boo on your part. But you're just to pretty to kill," he said running his hand along my cheek, "then again you only to seem to have a heart for Edward. So I'll spare myself the trouble, and just kill you now. Good night Bella."

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the death that that was coming.

"_Goodbye Edward, I love you." _I thought.

"I love you too Bella."

"Edward!?"

When I opened my eyes there was a burning pile in the corner of the barn and the most gorgeous man ever standing in front of me.

"Edward! Oh my gosh!" I cried.

Edward picked me up off the ground and into his arms. My legs were wrapped securely around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Bella oh my goodness I love you." Was all he repeated as he planted kisses in my hair.

"I love you too! Oh how I love you too!"

It was intimate without being intimate, and at that moment the only place I wanted to be was in Edward's arms.

"Let's go back, please." I said placing a warm kiss on Edward's neck.

"Of course my love."

And Edward carried me back to the cabin, and up into our room.

"I'm going to shower. I'll be right out. I promise." I said kissing Edward on the lips. And as I walked to the closet Edward slapped my butt.

I looked back startled, and he just winked at me. What a little tease!

Once in my closet I grabbed my lacy deep blue bra, and matching lacy thong ran to the bathroom and took the quickest shower known to man. I put the lingerie on, brushed though my hair, and slowly opened the door to see Edward lying in the middle of the bed, his arms behind his head, and his eyes closed, looking so serene.

I crawled onto the bed so I was straddling him, and ran my hands underneath his shirt. Placing kisses all over his face, and lastly moving for the kill. My lips met his and they move in sync. I was home. This is where I wanted to be forever.

Edward's eyes finally met my body and saw my attire. And arched his perfect eye brow.

"Bella?" he asked. His eyes stuck on my chest, then quickly making eye contact.

"Edward." I moaned into his ear, and then being kinky, bit it.

"Feisty are we?" he asked, getting aroused.

"Maybe I'm just a tease." I said smirking and jumping off the bed, heading out the door, knowing I wouldn't make it far.

Just as I predicted Edward pulled me back into the bedroom and playfully threw me on the bed.

We went and locked the bedroom door and slowly walked over to the bed, performing a little strip tease as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his sex lines.

I gasped a little bit because of his gorgeousness.

"You like what you see Bella?"

All I could manage was a little nod, accompanied by an embarrassing squeak.

"See you're not the only one who can be a tease." He said slowly climbing onto the bed and putting an arm under me and the other cupping my face.

"It's okay I kinda really like it." I smiled, bighting my lip.

"Oh do you?" he said, crushing his lips to mine not letting me answer.

The kiss was fast, and sexual, and needy, and I wanted more.

Edward's pants weren't too hard to maneuver off. And I soon had them lying on the floor on the other side of the room. Clothes were so overrated.

Edward's hands found the clasp of my bra, and that soon joined the collecting pile of clothing on the floor.

His lips left mine and were moving down my neck, across my chest and all the way to my belly button. But he didn't stop till he reached just underneath my belly button, causing to arch my back and moan a little bit.

Then he stopped and just looked at me with a goofy smile.

"You still like a tease?" he asked.

"Edward!" I yelled

He just laughed and began kissing every inch of my body again. The feel of his cool lips on my body was so amazing, I couldn't keep quiet, and I'm glad we had this house to ourselves. I was in heaven, and soon Edward was back at my chest, and gave my breast a little nibble. That did it; I let out a scream. Edward was moaning as I caressed up and down his back and arched my back, thrusting myself into him. We still had underwear on, and that needed to go…now. And just as if Edward could read my mind he kissed underneath my belly button and then pulled of my little lace thong with his mouth. One item of clothes remained, and it wasn't long before they joined the pile of clothes on the ground. Edward's face was up by mine, and he was panting, looking deep in my eyes as if questioning. I just crashed into him knocking us onto the floor…who needs a bed when all you need is love?

**A.N: Sooo? How was it? I didn't know if you guys wanted a full on lemon so I just left it at that…haha. I'll put a poll up and take a vote, that will decide if I write a lemon or not. But please review, and I'll update as soon as possible! The more the reviews, the sooner the update. So go crazy! REVIEW!** **Oh and I need a new title for my story! So PM me with what you think I should change the title too! I'd love to hear your guys' ideas! Much love!**

**THANK-YOUS!**

**TWIMOM-** glad to hear you like it! I really appreciate it! Hope you liked this chapter! =D

**Beanine923- **Thank you soo super much! That is really good to hear! It puts a goofy smile on my face!

**Weirdo57-** I will continue to write. The updates may not always be consistent but they will continue to come! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!

**Animalluvr123- **thanks for sharing the love!

**Loexox- **thanks girl! Haha

**Twilightlover83- **haha yea I just thought it was kinda cute. A little love fight kinda thing. haha


	13. VERY IMPORTANT! READ!

**Ahh! So Sorry guys! It seems all I've been doing is apologizing! College is just a different world. But I put the pole up so please vote! I want to know what you guys have to say. And once I get enough answers I'll write a NEW chapter! My last day of finals is the 17****th**** of December so you guys will be getting a new chapter soon!!!!! So hurry up! What are you waiting for! GO VOTE!!!!! **

**p.s. Don't review this chapter! If you have any quetions or anything feel free to P.M. me!**


End file.
